Symphonie Fantastique
by MagnumPI459
Summary: Has anything ever occured to you in a dream? Something wonderful, fantastic? Sometimes its not what it seems.There might be some OOCness mostly on Shinji's part, but I'll try to keep in check.
1. Rêveries – Passions

Symphonie Fantastique

Rêveries – Passions

A/N: First of all, it has been over four months since I have written anything, or even looked at the site. A number of things caused this (working a lot more, a trip to Japan, discovering you could watch anime online, discovering you can't go on 3-4 hours of sleep for weeks on end, then school starting, and recently Halo 3- the only thing that comes close to my attachment to Evangelion). Well my Xbox 360 broke down so I'm going to be without it for a month, and then I listened to a song that I have loved for a while and it inspired me to write this. In fact you could call this a crossover. I won't say what song it is, because it could ruin the story (I'll reveal it when I finish)

Concerning any other stories I have going, there are no guarantees but I think I will update some, if not most soon.

----------------------------------------

Shinji Ikari sat in his small, closet sized room, daydreaming as the earphones connected to his SDAT spirited him away from his troubled life. He wasn't to blame for trying to escaping reality; he didn't live the life of the typical fourteen year old. As the pilot of Evangelion Unit 01, Shinji deserved a respite from the vigorous lifestyle he led. Which brings us to this moment.

It had been a long day; there had been school, which was stressful enough for the antisocial boy. Even after achieving friendships with Toji Suzuhara's and Kensuke Aida, he found even the most average school day socially tedious.

After school had been worse. Not only did he have to spend hours concentrating on moving something that wasn't there at a sync test, he was improving at rate thought remarkable by Ritsuko and the techs. One might think this a good thing, but then one didn't factor in Shinji's fellow pilot. The volatile Asuka Langley Soryu derided Shinji whenever he improved by more than a percentage point a week, which was now a weekly occurrence. Even though it was just the scorn of a relatively unimportant girl, the derision affected Shinji nonetheless.

The pressures of his life reached a point where he let it slip of how stressed he was in a recent exam with Ritsuko. She had taken the issue seriously and prescribed medication for him to take. He took it without protest, like any command from a superior.

Going through the day's events his eyes drooped from exhaustion. He knew he'd have to make dinner eventually, probably in an hour or two, but he thought to himself a quick nap wouldn't hurt. He relaxed his muscles completely allowing his eyelids fall. He made a small mental note that a new track had started, some Romantic symphony by a French composer, before surrendering to fatigue and drifting off to sleep.

----------------------------------------

Shinji was in his Evangelion. He looked in front of him and to his dismay the 5th Angel he fought was there(Israfel, for the readers because I don't think Shinji knew their names). Not knowing what else to do he charged it. As he ran towards the Angel, he drew his progressive knife, and raised it as he thrust it into the Angel's core. For a moment it looked as if Shinji was victorious, but the Angel split into two and immediately the pair lifted Shinji and his Eva off the ground. Together they lifted him over their heads and threw him. Shinji impacted the ground with tremendous force, gouging a scar into the landscape. The Angel twins lifted off the ground and flew towards Shinji. He closed his eyes in fear, curled in a ball.

"Dumkoph! Get up and fight! We can beat him if we work together!"

It was Asuka's voice. Eva Unit 02 had appeared from over a hill, firing its pallet rifle and diverting the pair of Angels away from Shinji. Shinji gaining confidence and courage, lifted Unit 01 off the ground. Now Shinji and Asuka had surrounded the two Angels, and like the first time they had fought this enemy, began to fight in unison. They jumped in the air towards their enemy perfectly in sync and jabbed their knives in the individual cores simultaneously. An explosion ripped the landscape apart, but spared the Evas.

Before any NERV personnel could arrive, both pilots emerged from their Evas. Shinji half running, half walking towards Unit 02, was surprised by the site of Asuka sprinting towards him. Not slowing down, Asuka collided with Shinji, embracing him in a tight hug.

"That was fantastic Shinji, you were amazing!" Shinji eyed the back of Asuka's head as she rested her chin on his shoulder. Although he wasn't expecting this kind of behavior from Asuka, he felt a warm feeling in his heart and knew that it was alright. He closed his eyes and returned the hug, that warm feeling spreading all over.

When he opened his eyes, he was at NERV headquarters, in the main control room. Asuka was there with him holding his hand. He looked at their intertwining fingers, blushing but smiling. He snapped his head up when applause rang out. The entire crew was applauding the pilots; to his total shock even his father was.

"Well done Shinji, you've made me proud." His father said in soft tone that was so unfamiliar. He was speechless and turned to look at Asuka.

He was now in Misato's living room, alone with Asuka. She pulled his other hand with her other, so they were now facing each other head on.

"Shinji, I've come to realize that you're important to me. You are brave and admiral and will always be worth something to me." And with that Asuka kissed Shinji on the cheek. Shinji was flabbergasted, not because he didn't want this, but because he never expected it. He liked this attention, even that fact that holding hands made him feel completely content inside.

'Oh Shinji, Shinji. Shinji. Shinji! SHINJI!" Asuka then proceeded to give the side of Shinji's head a good right hook.

----------------------------------------

Shinji opened his eyes in a daze. He looked around his surroundings confusingly, regaining his bearings. Asuka was standing in the doorway holding a book.

"I'll throw another one if I have too. Get up and make dinner because Misato is "offering" to concoct something; more like threatening if you ask me. Anyways we both know we don't want that to happen so get up already!"

Shinji sat up in his bed, taking out his earphones and still not fully awake, and stared at Asuka.

"Fine, if you want to stay in bed, go ahead. But I'm never talking to again if I'm late for school tomorrow because I can't get off the toilet!" And with that Asuka stormed out of Shinji's doorway.

Shinji continued to stare at where Asuka had been. He had barely understood what she had been saying; he had only been thinking about why he was the happiest he had ever felt since coming to Tokyo-3. That, and his dream. Then it hit him. In his dream, Asuka being close to him had made him happy.

Shinji then quietly whispered to himself, "I'm in love with Asuka!"

----------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

A/N: So that's the first chapter, what happens next? Find out in the next chapter: Un Bal


	2. Un Bal

Symphonie Fantastique, Op. 14: II. Un Bal

A/N: Last chapter recap: Shinji has a sucky, stressful life and had a dream about Asuka, making him realize his true feelings for her (He wuvs her).

There are two songs in this chapter, see if you can guess them before it is over. One is a lot harder than the other to guess, but has more clues.

Just in case you were wondering: no I don't own Evangelion, nor Gainax, nor am I Hideko Anno. Or am I?

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Shinji Ikari was having a hard time walking to school. The weather wasn't bad, he wasn't overly tired; no, he was having trouble not tripping and catching quick glances at Asuka at the same time. The German redhead, who was a few paces in front of him, had decided not to walk alongside Shinji after having to get up in the middle of the night and spend an hour on the toliet due to their other roommate's cooking, and it wasn't Pen Pen's if you were wondering.

Just as Shinji was in the middle of one of his longer staring contests with the back of Asuka's head, his foot thought it would be funny to latch on to a tree root that was coming out of the sidewalk.

"Ow!"

Asuka turned around to see Shinji sprawled on the ground, moaning in pain and embarrassment.

Half scoldingly, half laughing Asuka said, "Come on baka, we don't have time to be playing around, we'll be late for school."

Shinji lifted his head and was surprised to see Asuka's hand extended to help him up. Tentatively he grabbed hers and put some of his weight on it. Asuka let her arm go slack and Shinji who was now balancing most of his weight on the support she was giving, fell flat on his face again.

Asuka's laughter filled the mostly empty street, "Oh that was priceless, you should have seen your face."

Shinji, who's face was as red as a beat, chose not to answer. Asuka mistook his silence as Shinji being his usual spineless self; although he was silent for an entirely new reason, the common occurrence of being absolutely terrified of your romantic interest.

"Oh come off it Shinji, it was a joke. You should know me by now." Asuka said with a wide smile. At that moment Shinji looked up and had his breath taken away. The sun was behind Asuka's head, creating a golden halo effect around her. She turned around and started to walk away, but Shinji remained on the ground. At that moment he should have been angry or at least perturbed by Asuka's cruel joke; instead that image of her smiling was the most beautiful he had ever seen her and he was content for having witnessing it. He smiled and started to get up slowly.

"Come on dork, hurry up. Did you hit your head or something!?"

-----------------------------------

Shinji sat at his desk nursing his knee, which was still throbbing slightly from his fall. He barely heard the droning of his teacher who still going on about 2nd Impact. Instead he was conducting his new favorite hobby of staring at Asuka as long as he could before she caught him. And she had come close a few times; at one point Shinji could feel her glaring at him after almost certainly being caught.

"Attention class!" Shinji was snapped out of his daze by the shrill, authoritative cry of the class rep. Hikari. "Listen up for the announcements of the day." By the mention of announcements, Shinji was again only half listening.

"First of all, the administration is going to be cracking down on the vandals who think it's funny to put," Hikari blushed at this point and her voice went up an octave, "…put "women's hygienic products" in the cafeteria ketchup supply. Although there are no suspects as of yet, the principal is offering an award to anyone who comes forward with information." Shinji glanced across the classroom and was bemused to see Kensuke's face turn green and Toji literally squirming in his seat. "I'm sure the culprits will be found," Hikari said looking directly at the guilty pair, "now on to the next item."

"In light of recent "attacks" there has been a noticeable drop of population as well as morale in this school. The principle and the school board agreed that low morale is bad for an educational environment, so to help improve the mood, they have decided to hold a school dance this Friday." Before she could say another word, Hikari's voice was drowned out by the excited whispers of her classmates.

Shinji's ears perked at the mention of school dance. He glanced at Asuka who was turned the other way, chatting excitingly with a neighbor. He didn't see the neighbor point his way; he did, however, see Asuka whip around and look Shinji straight in the eyes. Shinji, blushing furiously, quickly snapped his head forward towards Hikari who was trying to regain control of the class. It was futile though, as the bell signaling lunch rang. She sighed and shouted the usual commands, "Class, please rise…"

-----------------------------------

Shinji was walking home by himself. He had decided that after being caught staring a few too many times by Asuka, it would be rather awkward accompanying her part of the way home. It was one of those rare days where only one pilot was needed at NERV and Asuka was the "lucky one" required today. He could have walked part of the way with her, both the apartment and headquarters were in the same general direction, but he couldn't face Asuka now. Besides, it gave him time to think clearly.

Shinji's first thought after hearing about the dance was how he wanted to go with Asuka. But now having several hours to consider the idea, he was sure it was never going to happen. He was certain that Asuka hated him, or was at least constantly annoyed with him.

And then there was asking her. Oh how could he possibly ask her; the very thought of it made his stomach churn with anxious nausea. His heart was beginning to race and Shinji noticed he was breathing very quickly by the time he got back home. Instead of going to his room and to his SDat, Shinji wanted an activity that would force him to think about something other than the dance.

Shinji walked to the hallway, and opened the side closet. He pulled out the case containing his cello. He hadn't played it since he first arrived at Tokyo-3, but he knew playing would require his full concentration.

Shinji set up his spot in the living room and looked through his sheet music, deciding what to play. Most of them were technical and challenging songs with fast tempos. Realizing he didn't want that, he got up and retrieved his SDat. One of his favorite pieces to play was one of the few he knew by heart but it was accompanied by a piano. However, he just happened to have the piano's part on a tape. He put the ear phones in and begun to play.

-----------------------------------

Asuka was still a little steamed even as she walked up the stairs to the apartment.

"You would think with her triple doctorate, Akagi could make a schedule correctly. Making me walk all the way to headquarters just to find out they needed 'Wondergirl' instead!" Asuka muttered to herself as she reached her floor.

"It wouldn't have been so boring if the baka had walked with me. Where was he anyways!? He's been acting strange lately." Asuka thought back to earlier in the day in class. Several times she had caught the Perv staring at her, more than usual. What was going on?

As Asuka opened the door, her first thought was that the stereo was on way too loud. She slipped off her shoes and shouted, "I'm home!" There was no answer. "The baka must be listening to music," Asuka thought to herself, "I didn't know Shinji even liked this stuff; all he listens to is that JPop crap."

Asuka was surprised as she rounded the corner to see Shinji, with his back towards her, in front of a cello. And he was actually playing, Asuka made sure to check if the stereo was on. He was swaying his head back and forth slowly to the rhythm of the music.

Asuka leaned against the wall and continued to listen to the low and mournful melody. She noticed there were gaps in his song, then noticed the earphones. Asuka was about to interrupt him, her curiosity getting the better of her, when he suddenly Shinji jerked rigidly as the mood of tune switched dramatically to an upbeat, cheerful song. His entire body was moving with the song. Asuka found herself impressed with the talent he was displaying, which surprised her; she was never impressed by anything Shinji did. The song ended with Shinji holding a low note for a few seconds; even after the sound died away he kept his arm extended.

Asuka started clapping. Shinji spun around in a flash, nearly falling off his chair, only the cello keeping him stable as he ripped his earphones out. "Asuka, I didn't know you were there!" he said blushing madly.

"Yeah, I was. That was some decent playing there Third."

"Oh, it wasn't great." Shinji stammered.

"Don't second guess yourself, it was a solid performance. Who was it, Bach?"

"No," Shinji said a bit more comfortable, seeing how he was discussing something he knew about, "It was actually Chopin; he didn't write too much for the cello, but I really like his style. In fact in general I prefer Romantics over Baroque and Classicists. I prefer a song with emphasis on emotion rather than structure…" Shinji stopped, suddenly thinking he must be boring Asuka and making himself look like a nerd.

On the contrary, Asuka was shocked he knew so much. She had always figured him to be a mediocre student and had never imagined him to know so much about music history; impressing her even more.

Shinji decided to change the topic, "So why are you home so early, I thought you had some tests with Ritsuko?"

Asuka answer was delayed a couple seconds as she was still thinking about Shinji's up till now hidden talent. She replied in a dark tone, "That genius Akagi scheduled me when she meant Rei. And I didn't fancy sticking around NERV just for fun seeing how Kaji wasn't there."

"Oh" was all Shinji said, letting the room slip into silence. He started packing up his case as Asuka walked into the kitchen for an afternoon snack. Playing the song had definitely calmed him down, but Shinji still wasn't happy about asking Asuka about the dance. But it was now or never.

"Hey Asuka?" Shinji yelled towards the kitchen.

Asuka came out of the kitchen with a cookie in her mouth. She took it out, and said a little sharply, "What is it? You know not to interrupt cookie time."

Shinji gulped before replying, "So Asuka, this might seem a little… um weird… umm…"

"Spit it out, I have an appointment with some chocolate chips that I can't be late to."

"Umm… do… do you… would you go to that dance with me on Friday." Shinji let an audible sigh of relief and nervousness, finally getting what he wanted to say off his chest but fearing the response.

Asuka was so surprised she actually dropped her cookie. The shock on her face was only visible for a second though, she quickly composed herself and replied nonchalantly, "I'm afraid I'll have to decline," Shinji's face's expression looked like he had just witnessed a relative's death at Asuka's reply, "I've got too many prospects that want to go with me, I can't possibly go with you."

"Oh, that's okay." said Shinji, in an overly neutral tone. He had just finished packing his cello up. Without saying another word, he picked up the case and walked out of the room. He put it away in the hall closet, and continued on to his room. Shutting the door behind him, he plugged his earphones into his ears and curled up on his bed.

Meanwhile in the living room, Asuka was still standing there staring at the hallway, and she hadn't picked up her cookie…

-----------------------------------

It was lunchtime the next day and Shinji was sitting on the roof with Toji and Kensuke. They were doing most of the talking while Shinji barely listened while eating his Bento.

"Hey Shinji, are you listening? Do you think Hikari knows it was us who did the tampon prank?" Toji said, shaking Shinji slightly.

Slightly annoyed, Shinji answered, "What do you mean "we?" I had nothing to do with that, I'm innocent."

Kensuke gave him sly grin and nudged Shinji with his elbow, "Not exactly Shinji, we did tell you our plan, and you did nothing to stop us. That makes you an accessory and a fellow conspirator."

"Yeah, whatever." Shinji muttered darkly, looking away. Toji and Kensuke gave each other worried looks.

"I was just joking, you know we'd never rat you out." Kensuke said in an apologetic tone.

"Yeah I know."

"Hey Shinji what's bothering you? You haven't been yourself since yesterday, what happened." Toji asked, more sensitive than usual.

Shinji knew that now that he was the focus of his friend's attentions, there was no point in trying to cover anything up.

"I asked Asuka to go to the dance with me," said Shinji sourly.

"What she say?" Kensuke said excitedly. Toji on the other hand, raised his fist and smacked the back of Kensuke's head.

"Isn't obvious you moron, she said no," he looked to Shinji, "Am I right."

Shinji nodded.

"That cold hearted bitch. She needs to learn some respect," Kensuke said passionately, "Teach her a lesson." He paused for a second before shouting, "Eureka, I've got it; give her the silent treatment!" As Kensuke waited for a response from Shinji he didn't see Toji raise his fist again.

Bringing it down against the back of Kensuke's head, Toji said, "No, that's a bad idea, something a girl would do." Kensuke gave the two a sheepish look as he rubbed the back of his head. "No, you've just got to move on."

Shinji said pathetically, "But I don't want to move on."

"Grow a pair Shinji! She said no, logically that means she doesn't want to go with you."

Shinji sighed pitifully, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am; which means you're going to ask someone else."

Shinji transformed from sad to anxious in a heartbeat, "B-But…"

"No buts Shinji," Toji interjected bombastically, "And I know just who the lucky lady is that you're going to ask."

-----------------------------------

Shinji was sitting at the living room table doing homework, distracted not by the TV that was on, but by Asuka watching it. She was sprawled on the floor, belly down. He sighed and dropped his head on to his textbook knowing he was fighting a loosing battle. He was just about to pack it up and hope Kensuke had done it by tomorrow when Asuka spoke up.

"So, are ya going to ask anybody else to the dance?"

Depressingly he decided to tell her.

"Uh, yeah actually."

Asuka who had asked casually, suddenly whipped her head around and asked, "Who?!"

Shinji sighed, "Rei."

Asuka actually sputtered, "Rei! You're going to ask Wondergirl to the dance?!"

"Yeah, tomorrow. She wasn't in school today."

"Oh, I see." said Asuka distractedly as she turned her head back towards the TV.

Shinji, slightly puzzled, closed his textbook and walked off towards his room.

Asuka continued to lie in front of the TV, not really watching it. It took several pecks to the foot by Pen Pen to get her attention about his empty food dish.

"Alright you can stop, you fat, stupid bird, I'll get your food."

-----------------------------------

Shinji was the most dressed up he had ever been. He didn't really care, he was more sullen and depressed than ever. Kensuke and Toji had convinced/dragged him to the dance even after Rei had said, "I was not ordered to go, therefore I will not go. Good day Ikari"

Kensuke was trying to cheer him up by revealing that nobody had asked him to go, but was not succeeding.

"Come on buddy, this dance is supposed to boost morale."

Shinji didn't even bother responding, instead he kept his head in his hands as he sat by the wall. Toji came walking up to the two slightly flushed.

"Where have you been Toji?" Kensuke hissed, "Not only do we have Surly McSad-Pants here being the party pooper, I thought you were going to miss "the fun" we had planned."

Toji awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I failed to mention that I was going to be here with someone."

"You sly dog, who?"

Toji's face turned red and he mumbled something inaudible.

"I didn't hear you." Kensuke said in a sing-song tone.

"Hikari," hissed Toji, "you happy?"

Kensuke gave a bark of laughter, "Hikari! Hikari, class rep Hikari? The classes' very own Nazi."

"Shudup will ya! She's nice when you get to know her. Anyways, I haven't forgotten the plan; no girl would make me do that."

"Good, good," Kensuke said menacingly as he patted a slight bulge in his jacket, "Well Shinji, we've got some "business" to take care of; don't have too much fun without us, you hear."

Shinji grunted in response. Kensuke shrugged as Toji looked around for the teacher chaperones. They then both walked off towards the fruit punch table. Shinji leaned back in his chair, annoyed at the volume of the music, then realizing Kensuke had been retarded by finding seats right next to a speaker. He got up half looking for a new seat, half debating whether to leave early. Just as he was about to leave, the song switched from a fast paced techno to a slower R&B song. He overheard a couple talking about it.

"Isn't this that song from that old Batman Returns movie."

"Yeah, some artist named Sea Lion or something like that sang it…"

Shinji actually didn't mind how the song sounded and turned around. It was at that moment, during the soulful chorus that he spotted Asuka. It was as if a spotlight was shining down from heaven, illuminating her golden red hair gorgeous features, and deep crimson dress. Something was wrong with the picture though, she was sitting by herself at a table.

Before he even knew what he was doing, he was walking towards her. He got to the table and sat next to her. She looked almost as depressed as he felt, but when she turned to face him, her expression changed to the point that she couldn't look happier.

"Oh Shinji, I didn't see you there" she said cheerfully, "Where's Wondergirl?"

Shinji tried to put on his happiest face and answered, "She couldn't make it."

"I see, well my date's run off somewhere, I think to the bathroom. I haven't seen him for a while."

"Oh I see." Shinji replied dourly. Before either of them could say anything, the song had changed again and Hikari and Toji were walking towards them.

"Oh, hello Shinji." Hikari chirped as she let go of Toji's hand.

Before Shinji could reply, Asuka jumped up and grabbed Hikari's hand, "Ooh I love this song. Let's dance." She pulled a surprised looking Hikari back to the dance floor.

Toji sat down next to Shinji. He leaned back and said, "Wow I'm actually having a good time; I wasn't so sure about this, when Hikari asked me. But I'm glad I accepted."

Shinji grumbled, "I wish Asuka accepted, but apparently she had too many other, better prospects."

Toji looked around nervously, before whispering into Shinji's ear, "Hey, you didn't hear this from me, but Hikari told me that no one asked Asuka to go to the dance."

Shinji raised his head not knowing what to think. But his revelation was interrupted by a scream. He looked to Toji who was grinning maniacally.

"When they said the tampons in the ketchup had to stop, they never said anything about fruit punch." Shinji shook his head unbelieving. "I just hope Kensuke is getting this on camera like he said he was, I really didn't want to miss it but," he pointed his thumb towards Hikari, "you know."

Shinji shrugged as Toji stood up, "Well Hikari's not dancing with me right now, she won't mind if I take a looksee. I'll be back in a second." Toji walked off in the direction of the noisy crowd by the punch. A minute later Asuka and Hikari returned. Asuka didn't look happy that Shinji was still there, and Hikari wasn't thrilled that Toji was missing.

"Where's Toji?"

Shinji thought for a second, then uncharacteristically chuckled at his own wit, "He's getting some punch."

"Oh, I'll go help him. Asuka I'll be right back." Hikari said jovially, then turned and walked away.

Shinji and Asuka sat in silence for a minute before Asuka abruptly stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom Shinji."

"Ok"

Shinji watched Asuka as she maneuvered her way through the crowd and noticed that she walked past the restroom and instead slipped into a stairwell. Shinji, again before knowing what he was doing, was heading towards the stairwell Asuka had slipped into.

As he entered he could have sworn a stifled sob. He walked up the stairs and found Asuka sitting down, looking surprised and annoyed to see him.

"What are you doing? Following me?"

Shinji looked down for a second, thinking before he replied, "N-No, um, well, I mean yes. Yes I am."

Not the answer she was expecting, Asuka asked, "Why?"

A Greek Muse of Love must have been sitting on Shinji's shoulder feeding him lines because Asuka was definitely not expecting what she heard next, "I just wanted to ask you Asuka, what kind of idiot would abandon you for the whole night."

"What did I just say, am I crazy?!" Shinji's inner monologue shot off.

This time, Asuka couldn't hide her shock. No quick comebacks, no concealment. And as the shock faded, she was overwhelmed with shame and guilt about lying, "Shinji… Shinji I-I need to tell…" She paused shifting from feeling guilty to becoming more and more frustrated. Shinji, seemingly oblivious to the growing anger and frustration in Asuka, sat down next to her.

"I know Asuka."

"Know what! Huh, what do you know?!" Asuka hissed, her anger of wanting to confess growing by the second.

"I know I don't care, because I'm with you now." Shinji told the girl.

"Oh God, please don't let her kill me." Shinji thought to himself.

"What?"

"All I know is that I'm happy around you, Asuka; no matter what."

Asuka's rage deflated like an untied balloon. For the first time in her life she was speechless and suddenly felt exhausted, leaning her head against Shinji's shoulder.

For the first time, both Shinji and Asuka were smiling at the same time.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Omake

"I see, well my date's run off somewhere, I think to the bathroom. I haven't seen him for a while."

"Oh I see." Shinji replied dourly. Before either of them could say anything, the song had changed again and Hikari and Toji were walking towards them.

"Oh, hello Shinji." Hikari chirped as she let go of Toji's hand.

Before Shinji could reply, Asuka jumped up and shouted, "Oh Honey Bunny there you are."

Shinji looked in the direction Asuka was shouting and saw Kensuke waving back. He embraced Asuka, giving her a big wet kiss. Kensuke saw the look of horror on Shinji's face and said, "Sorry buddy, couldn't help it."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The cello piece that Shinji was playing was (get ready it's a long one): "_Polonaise Brillante in C Major, Op. 3: Lento - Alla Polacca - Allegro con Spirito_." Although I would have accepted Polonaise or Cello Waltz as correct. Seriously if you have iTunes, search for the album "Chopin: Cello Waltzes, Vol. 1" even if you don't buy it, listen to the sample.

The song playing at the dance is Kissed By A Rose by Seal; get it a Sea Lion is like a Seal… ok maybe it isn't funny, but give me a break I'm not working on a lot of sleep.

Thanks for reading, this chapter. It represents a lot more than progression of just this story. I've always wanted to write something where Asuka and Shinji get together, even if they're OoC slightly (yes I think it's only slightly). My other stories either aren't going to feature the pairing, or its way off in the future. (Speaking of other stories, I referenced two of them in this chapter: 2 interwebs to the first one who can name both of them)

Finally I ask you, the reader, to leave a review. Please I'm desperate. PLEAZZE!!!


	3. Scène aux Champs

Symphonie fantastique, Op. 14: III. Scène aux champs

A/N: Last chapter recap: Shinji was crushing hard on Asuka, a school dance is announced, Shinji and Asuka go separately but end up meeting there, Shinji subtlety tells Asuka how he feels, she gets it.

I don't own Evangelion

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Shinji Ikari was racing to catch up to the voice calling him. His heart was hammering, not from the run; but instead because he was on his first date. The girl he was with was beckoning him to hurry; she had saved them a spot in the line (which was starting to move) for the biggest rollercoaster at the amusement park.

Shinji was carrying a strawberry shaved ice for Asuka Langley Soryu and a bottle of water for himself. If he hadn't of been with Asuka, he wouldn't of ducked under the ropes to reach her, cutting in front of several dozen people in the process. But being with Asuka, who after the dance had almost become a different person towards him, inspired Shinji to change for the better.

"Here you go, there wasn't a cherry flavor so I thought you'd like this." Shinji said panting slightly.

"Oh damn, you'd think an amusement park shaved ice stand would have more than three flavors. Oh well, strawberry's okay; thanks Shinji."

Although he wasn't completely used to a kinder, gentler, and more courteous Asuka, he took the statement in stride and grasped Asuka's hand blushing and said quietly, "No problem Asuka."

Asuka sensing Shinji was already stepping out of his comfort zone, decided not to push being lovey dovey. "Why didn't you get anything?"

Shinji looked up at the rollercoaster they were waiting for, eyeing the especially large drop at the beginning before answering, "I don't think I have the stomach to have anything sweet before going on this ride." Shinji gulped, he wasn't too thrilled about riding the coaster. Again, if it weren't for Asuka, he would've never considered riding it.

"Don't be a coward Shinji, you need to live a little; like there is no tomorrow." The line began to move, "Oh come on, we're almost at the front.

-----------------------------------

Shinji nearly jumped out of the cart when it came to a halt following Asuka, who did actually jump out, to the trashcan near the exit. At the midpoint of the ride Shinji had turned to look his date, only to find her face to be a pale shade of green.

Asuka was leaned over, face in the trashcan, "calling Ralph." Shinji was beside her, at first instinctively nervous, not knowing what to do. Then after taking a moment to think clearly and a deep breath, Shinji put his hand on her back and with his other pulled her hair out harm's way. He began to rub her back as she continued to empty the contents of her stomach into the trashcan. After she had stopped he walked her over to the nearest bench, his hand still on her back, and sat her down.

"Are you okay Asuka?" The redhead nodded weakly. "I'm going to get some napkins, is that alright?" Asuka nodded again. Shinji set off on a brisk pace, heading towards the nearest food stand with napkins. He returned and handed Asuka the napkins. She started to wipe her mouth and chin off, Shinji watching. She noticed the attention her cleaning up was drawing from him.

"What are you looking at?!" Asuka spat venomously.

Shinji felt a slight jab in his heart, the tone of Asuka's voice reminding him of earlier rebukes he received from her. He looked away, discouraged. Asuka seeing this sighed and finished cleaning her self off.

"Listen, I'm sorry," Asuka said quietly, looking around as if someone other than Shinji might hear her apologize. "I just barfed my brains out, so I'm not in the best of moods. You can't blame me for being snappy. And you were staring at me…"

Having a little time for Asuka's apology to sink in, and therefore recover, Shinji blushed before quietly saying, "Well, it was hard for me not to. You look great, even with puke all over your face."

Asuka's mouth was open, half in shock, half in amusement. The baka was surprising her, proving to be witty as well as complementing; even if he turned bright red every time. Had he always been like this?

-----------------------------------

"I don't know how you're eating after what happened earlier." Shinji said as he watched Asuka scarf down some octopus dumplings. Remembering only a short time ago her vomiting, as well as seeing the fried seafood was enough to make Shinji a little nauseous.

Asuka on the other hand was eating like she hadn't eaten in a week. "What do you expect, I don't have any food in my stomach, its only natural to be hungry. And anyways, we've already hit all the big coasters, so there shouldn't be anything to turbulent, unless you're afraid to go on the mine cart ride."

Shinji remembered the small roller coaster in passing. Anxiously he replied, I'm not afraid, I'll do it. I'll even sit in the front car."

Asuka smiled, noticing the response would have been very different only a few weeks ago. "We'll see…"

-----------------------------------

As the day progressed the overhead sun was blocked out by a thick blanket of clouds, what looked liked the beginnings of a storm front. Shinji and Asuka wanted to get in one more ride before the eventual rain arrived. Asuka had been pulling for the bumper cars, but Shinji pointing out the long line and suggested the Ferris Wheel instead. So with arms linked, the happy couple entered one of the carts.

Shinji felt Asuka tighten her grip of his arm when the ride jolted to a start, which was a little strange considering her experience with Eva. Shinji stretched his arm out, so it was over Asuka's shoulder, and Asuka leaned in closer.

"This is nice." Asuka purred.

Shinji agreed, although he didn't say anything. This almost seemed too good to be true. He had to be dreaming, dreaming of having an almost perfect day with Asuka, ending with the two of them snuggling together. Shinji's thoughts were interrupted by Asuka's voice.

"Tell me again, what you told me at the dance."

"You make me happy Asuka, the happiest I've ever been. Nothing will change that."

Asuka smiled, pressing herself closer to the boy. "I wish we could stay like this forever." Asuka said, almost sounding like she was falling asleep.

Shinji thought that sounded nice.

The idyllic scene was interrupted abruptly when the piercing tone of Asuka's phone ripped through the silence. Shinji watched as she answered, her pleasant expression switched to something not normally seen: worry. She hung up the phone, looked at Shinji straight in the eyes and said, "It's an Angel."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A/N: So, if it seems like this is short, don't worry, it's supposed to be. If it feels like I skipped some Asuka and Shinji stuff, don't worry, I did it on purpose. This chapter is only about their first date. There is a method to the madness, trust me.

I hoped you liked it, coming up next is Chapter 4: Marche au supplice; which I have already started, so hopefully it will be done soon.

Lastly, please leave a review, it helps motivate me to write.


	4. Marche au Supplice

Symphonie fantastique, Op. 14: IV. Marche au supplice

A/N: Last chapter recap: Some time after the dance that first brought the two together, Shinji and Asuka go on their first date, they have a good time (especially towards the end), the moment is interrupted by an Angel

I don't own Evangelion (nothing witty this time, sorry)

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Shinji Ikari was concentrating as hard as he could to move an arm that wasn't really there.

"That's good Shinji, keep it up, you're doing great."

Shinji sighed, bubbles exiting his mouth; his concentration broken from Ritsuko's comment. The Eva pilot was in the middle of a multi-hour harmonics test. He was slightly annoyed. He wasn't sure if he could achieve the same state of mind before. How ironic, that the good doctor ruined the very experiment she was hoping would succeed.

He focused first on his own hand. Then after clearly picturing it in his mind, he began to picture Eva Unit 01's hand. Shinji's brow furrowed, the mental image was not coming to him. He shifted his mind's eye back to his own hand. He was going to have to firmly imagine his hand before trying to move on. The funny thing is that the mind will wander when one is trying to concentrate.

_Shinji's hand was now joined by another. This one was paler, more feminine and slender than his own. This hand and his own were clasped together. The mental image zoomed out, and now Shinji and Asuka were walking alone on a street, late at night. It was a silent journey, neither of them making a sound. Shinji with his free hand loosened the shirt that had been constricting him since he first walked into the dance. Asuka continued to walk in her dress, her face straight ahead. _

_Shinji felt a wave of relaxation and contentment rush over him, knowing that he had made clear how he felt, and the girl beside him had not rejected him. True, she had said very little; but the sense he received from her was one of agreement, that she wanted this as much as he did. The small crack of grin that had been on his face since their walk had begun grew even wider after Asuka confirmed his suspicions by giving his hand a tight squeeze. Shinji turned his head as Asuka turned hers. Their eyes met…_

"Shinji! Stay focused, your score is beginning to fall."

-----------------------------------

Shinji was exhausted after the tests, and his score had fluctuated too much for Ritsuko's experiment to be conclusive. He still felt guilty from the tirade given by the angry doctor. He sighed as he took the instant meal out of the microwave, trying not to think about NERV anymore, it was depressing him. Shinji called his roommates to dinner, but sat down and begun to eat without them. He let his mind wander as he mechanically brought food to his mouth, back to his plate, then to his mouth again.

_Suddenly the room seemed brighter. Asuka and Misato were at the table eating the dinner he had made for them. Misato, after taking a swig and a half from her beer asked, "So I forgot to ask, how was the dance yesterday?"_

_Immediately, the two teenage pilots' faces turned bright red, and without making eye contact with Misato replied, "Fine."_

_Misato, only slightly buzzed, instantly smelled something fishy. "Oh come on, you're not fooling anyone, something happened. Me and Pen Pen want to know." Misato pointed to the penguin with her chopsticks, who looked back at the table with half a fish in his mouth; clearly with the "I have no clue what you're on about" expression on his face. _

_The penguin returned to his bowl of fish as Misato, who had been sitting Indian style in her chair, unfolded her long legs and used her foot to poke Shinji's own leg, "Come on Shinji, you can tell Misato. What could possibly be __**so**__ terrible that you wouldn't want me to know about it?" Shinji flinched and looked quickly at Asuka before trying to push away the Major's foot. _

_Asuka straightened up and cleared her throat, "Nothing happened Misato. The only interesting point of the night was when some idiots put some tampons in the fruit punch. Isn't that right Shinji?" Asuka said, winking so only Shinji could see it. _

"_Oh I see, a prank. That's nothing, the boys at my senior dance had been planning this one thing for a while, there was a goat tied up… " Shinji and Asuka had both stopped listening to Misato by the mention of a goat , and unbeknown to the Major were holding hands under the table. _

"Shinji! Shinji are you there?" Misato said worriedly. She was sitting in front of him waving the plastic fork that came with the meal in front of his face. "Earth to Shinji, you've stopped eating."

Shinji stood up and said drearily, "I'm full; I'm going to my room."

Misato watched as the sullen boy threw away what was left in his tray and meander off to the empty hallway.

-----------------------------------

Shinji sat laying on his bed, SDat playing at full blast. He opened his eyes, closed them, opened them again, then closed them again. It was the same, eyes open or shut, the same vision.

"_Shinji, all I'm saying is we don't have to broadcast it to the entire world."_

_Shinji was sitting on his bed, Asuka lying next to him. "I know…" Shinji said doubtfully, but was interrupted. _

"_Think about it, if __**she**__ found out," Asuka gestured outside Shinji's room, "I'm not saying I don't want anyone to know, but imagine all the crap she'd give us. I for one think she teases us enough." _

"_You're right Asuka." _

_Asuka's conspiratorial look melted into a smile, "I know Shinji, I'm always right." Shinji smiled back. _

Shinji awoke suddenly, his alarm clock blaring. Silencing it with a wild swing, the boy groaned as he got out of bed. Looking down and seeing he had fallen asleep without changing, cursed silently and began to get ready for school.

-----------------------------------

Shinji's walk was almost robotic, no liveliness, no vigor. It was as if he were only going through the motions of life, not truly there. His mind was wandering as usual.

"_Hey Shinji, slow down," Asuka said to the boy as she wrapped her arm around his, "We aren't in a hurry."_

"_I know Asuka, its just I'm a little nervous." Shinji looked around, "If Toji and Kensuke were to find out…, let's just say I agree with you; they wouldn't be the best confidants."_

_Asuka giggled, something Shinji was totally not used to hearing, "That's a light way of putting it, honestly Shinji I don't know why you hang around those idiots." _

_Shinji smiled, "Well, they're okay once you get to know them."_

"_Oh well, I guess we won't see eye to eye on everything; I don't think I'll ever see them as anything more than idiots."_

_Shinji blushed as he thought of what to say in response, "I guess I'll have to make an exception, if you think they're idiots, they must be idiots." Shinji continued in a slightly sarcastic tone that surprised Asuka as well as himself, "You __**are**__ always right." _

_Asuka, giggled again (unnerving Shinji no matter how many times it happened) and gave Shinji a light punch before squeezing his arm with her own. _

"Hey Shinji!"

Shinji looked around and saw Toji jogging from a side street towards him. Even in his depressed state, Shinji couldn't help but be amazed by how well Toji was adapting to the prosthetic leg. He sighed and waved to his approaching friend.

Before Toji even caught up to him, Shinji continued to walk on. Toji gave Shinji a sorrowful look, not saying a thing and joined the silent march to school.

-----------------------------------

Without a word Shinji walked into classroom [[3-A. Although he could feel the sympathetic, pitying looks following him to his desk; he continued on without reaction. With a quiet grunt, Shinji sunk into his desk, leaning forward, his head buried in his crossed arms.

Kensuke got up and began to move towards Shinji, but before he got even halfway Toji put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. Hikari, who was watching the scene unfold, let loose a stifled sob…

_Hikari pulled Asuka back out of the classroom, Shinji looking back puzzled, shrugged and sauntered over to where Toji and Kensuke were sitting. _

"_Okay what's going on?!" Hikari cried shrilly. _

_Asuka, keeping her cool, replied coyly, "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about Hikari. You know it's rude to grab people as they're walking…"_

_Hikari, uncharacteristically interrupted Asuka, "Cut it out Asuka, you might fool everybody else, but I saw how you and Shinji walked into the class together."_

"_We do live together, its only natural we leave and arrive to places at the same time." Asuka said so innocently, it was sickening to listen to. _

"_You know what I mean. And anyways, you were acting suspicious at the dance. First you were asking me if Toji knew about Shinji's date. Then after we get back, neither one of you could be found; for the rest of the night! Quite suspicious if you ask me."_

_Asuka, who had never really intended to keep Hikari in the dark (rather just wanting to choose when she told her), smiled and said, "Well maybe something did happen…"_

_Shinji was letting Kensuke and Toji talk among themselves, instead watching the doorway, waiting for a certain someone to appear. A loud fit of giggles suddenly erupted from the hallway, and was then followed by Asuka and Hikari entering the classroom. _

"_What was that about?" Toji asked out loud. _

_Shinji didn't say anything as Kensuke shrugged; instead hiding his smile behind his folded arms. _

"Class; Rise! Bow! Be Seated!"

The teacher had arrived. He surveyed the class, his old wrinkled eyes pausing at the empty seat caddy-corner to Shinji.

"Okay students, let's continue the lecture from yesterday's class."

-----------------------------------

Shinji was sitting alone, under the cherry blossom tree, which despite the constant summer like conditions, had shed its flowers and leaves; only highlighting the gray overcast sky even more. He had brought an extra bento, out of habit, which was sitting next to his own untouched lunch. Brooding so deeply, he didn't notice a figure approaching until she was only a few feet away.

"_Oh hello Ayanami." Shinji said surprised. He was eating lunch by himself under the cherry blossom tree near the corner of the school grounds. Asuka had suggested the spot, but was pulled away by Hikari and some other girls. Shinji was hoping she would come back before the lunch break was over. But now the enigmatic Rei Ayanami was standing over him. _

"_Hello Ikari."_

_Shinji waited for more from the girl, but the only thing that came was a cold stare and an awkward silence. Shinji decided to take the initiative, "Can I help you?"_

_Rei, without changing the neutral expression on her face, said, "I have noticed you Ikari, as well as Soryu have been behaving quite abnormally." _

_Shinji blushed slightly before saying, "Uhh, what do you mean?"_

"_I have noticed a change in the pattern of interaction between you and Soryu. There has been a significant decrease in the hostility and tension in your interactions. I wanted to inquire if you and Soryu are mentally healthy."_

_Shinji, slightly taken aback replied, "Uhh, yeah we're okay I guess." Rei said nothing and continued to stare mercilessly as though she wasn't completely satisfied. _

_Shinji came to the conclusion that it would be safe to tell Rei their secret, seeing how no one else talked to her (barring his father, and he doubted whether he would care enough about his son to ask Rei about him). _

"_Well Ayanami, I…, I kinda like Asuka."_

_The stoic expression never leaving Rei's face, the girl waited a moment as if contemplating what Shinji had said, before replying, "I was not aware that you disliked Soryu."_

_Shinji nearly fell over, but composed himself, "That's not exactly what I meant…"_

"Ikari. Ikari. Ikari have lost your hearing?"

Shinji looked up into the red eyes of Rei Ayanami, who was standing over the boy.

"Oh no, I was just thinking Ayanami."

The tables now turned, Shinji left the conversation hanging, with Rei wondering if something else should be said. The puzzled girl waited a few seconds before sitting down next to the morose boy. The pair remained in silence for a long time. Rei finally turned her head towards Shinji's face.

"I have noticed that your behavior has changed for the worse. I do not believe it is normal for someone to have their head hung down all the time, as you have. You have also become quieter than you've been since you arrived at Toyko-3. It is from my observations that leads me to the conclusion that your mind has fallen into a depression. In the best interests of NERV this cannot be allowed to continue. Therefore I hope I can be a successful substitute. Do you like me Ikari, as much as her?"

Shinji, who hadn't even been looking at Rei as she spoke, turned to face her. Tears were brimming from his eyes. Sobbing he grabbed Rei into hug, pressing his face into her collar. Rei, even more puzzled than before, was rigid as ever as she watched the boy weep into her chest.

-----------------------------------

Shinji was done with school for the day, and was walking home alone. He could have accompanied Toji and Kensuke, but had chosen to slip by them unnoticed; preferring the quiet.

_Asuka was walking beside Shinji, her hand in his. She turned to face him saying, "We need to go out somewhere, to make this official."_

_Shinji, who only a little more about teenage romance than a stalk of celery, hadn't thought about anything past the upcoming night and was just starting to wonder what to have for dinner. The confused look on his face confirmed the boy's ineptitude to Asuka. _

"_Baka, I'm saying we go on a date!"_

'_What!?" Shinji barely stammered in reply. _

"_Boys," Asuka muttered with disdain, "all of you are hopeless. That's what couples do, they go on dates. Now where to go?"_

"_What about going to a movie?" Shinji suggested tentatively. _

"_Sorry, that's too cliché, but at least you're aiming in the right direction. No, all we'd do is sit and watch, nothing else. I'm tempted to say go out to eat dinner, but that's too boring. No, we need some excitement." _

_Shinji rolled his eyes; he and Asuka were mecha pilots saving the world from giant monsters and the girl wanted __**more**__ excitement. It didn't make sense to Shinji, but he realized that was part of the reason why he liked Asuka. _

"_I've got it Shinji. That boy Hikari set me up with took me to the amusement park. The guy was a total loser, but there was potential for a fun date, with the right guy that is…" Asuka trailed off, atypically reserved. _

_Shinji blushed, replying, "I guess we're going to the amusement park then."_

Shinji had reached the entrance to NERV headquarters, walking all the way in solitude. He was greeted by the gruff request to show an ID to the guard. Even though he had been piloting the Eva for months, they still needed proof he was the 3rd Child every time he reported into NERV. He showed the card he produced from his wallet, then returned it and continued through the mazelike hallways; his body moving under its own volition, yet every sense in his head crying for it to turn around and leave.

_Shinji and Asuka were sprinting down an alley, the sirens still wailing round them. The rain was coming down hard now, soaking the two as they ran. Asuka was on the phone, receiving directions from Misato on where to be picked up by Section 2's nearest agent. _

"_Left here Shinji!" Asuka shouted over piercing sirens as well as the dull roar of the rain drops hitting the pavement. The two rounded the street corner to be greeted by a black SUV with it's door open. _

"_In here!" Shouted one of the agents from the backseat, who oddly was still wearing his dark shades in the gloomy weather. The Shinji was still climbing in as the driver punched the gas, sending the boy into Asuka's lap and the slamming the door shut. In the heightened state of emergency, neither spared a thought of embarrassment about their positions. Instead Shinji sat up and the two waited in silence as the driver made his way through the empty streets, putting Misato to shame by getting to NERV five minutes faster than the Major ever could. _

_Shinji and Asuka ran through the hallways reaching the elevator leading to the changing rooms and Eva cages. A blaring silence emanated from within the elevator. A minute passed before a word was spoken._

"_Shinji"_

"_Asuka"_

_The two spoke at the same time. _

"_You go first Shinji."_

"_No, go ahead Asuka."_

_Asuka took a deep breath, then as if changing her mind on the dot, instead of speaking, closed her eyes, leaned in and kissed Shinji. The boy's eyes flared in shock for an instant, but then closed and he reciprocated the affection. _

_Rei was standing in front of the elevator, already in her plugsuit waiting for the other two pilots to arrive. The ring of a bell signaled the elevator's arrival. She turned to face the doorway only to be greeted, as the doors parted, by Shinji and Asuka in a quiet but emotional embrace. Thoughts passed through Rei's mind, "What is the proper procedure in circumstances such as these. Normally one would wait for the pair to finish on their own, but the situation is an emergency."_

_Rei coughed subtly, alerting the other two to the audience they were now commanding. They quickly separated, save for the other's hand they kept a hold of. They exited the elevator, as Rei said, "The Commander has asked me to relay that the two remaining pilots should prepare for sortie as soon as possible and that only Unit's 00 and 02 will be launched; Unit 01 will be held in back up."_

_Shinji looked at Asuka nervously, but the red head returned his worried gaze with one of cheerful confidence. "Don't worry Shinji, me and Wondergirl can handle this one, I'll show you how it's done."_

_And with that Asuka turned quickly, heading towards the women's changing rooms. Rei followed behind, at a slightly slower pace. Shinji remained still, watching the girl he had just shared his first real kiss with jog away, and with a disgusting feeling in his gut wondering whether he'd ever see her again. _

Shinji had finished changing into his plug suit and was walking towards the entrance to the cages. He passed through the passageway and was greeted by the sight of hundreds of engineers and technicians repairing a huge section of the cage and elevator on one side of the enormous area. He guiltily shifted his gaze and walked in the opposite direction towards the purple behemoth.

_Asuka was screaming in his comm. Misato was shouting over his comm. Lt Ibuki was saying something over his comm. Shinji was being overwhelmed by the sheer number of voices in his head, none actually speaking to him. _

"_What's happening up there, give me an update."_

"_Rei, fire at it again, draw it's attention from Asuka if you can." _

"_The psychograph is showing increasing trauma, the LCL won't be much of a help for long."_

_Shinji was breathing faster and faster, his emotions festering to a boiling point until they finally erupted in a fiery outburst. _

"_MISATO, LET ME UP THERE PLEASE! I HAVE TO HELP HER!"_

_There was pause in the chatter, except for the screaming of Asuka and the audible breathing of Shinji. Then Misato said softly, "I can't do that Shinji, there has been a freeze on the use of Unit 01 in combat." _

"_Why Misato? Can't you send it out anyways?"_

"_I'm sorry Shinji, the Commander gave the order."_

"_Father!" Shinji muttered venomously, clenching his fists. Gathering himself, Shinji spoke at an audible level, "Father, why? Why can't I help Asuka?"_

_There was a few seconds pause before a reply came, "The risk outways the benefits. Unit 01 must not be corrupted by an Angel. The pilot of Unit 02 is not worth saving if it means losing Unit 01."_

_A cold nauseating wave crashed through Shinji's torso. His mind began racing as he sat on the precipice of madness. _

"_Asuka is going to die." _

"_Father is going to let Asuka die." _

"_My fellow pilot, my friend, my comfort, my joy, my LOVE is going to die." _

"_And I'm going to sit here and do nothing."_

_Shinji sat rocking back and forth muttering, "Asuka, Asuka, Asuka, Asuka…"_

_Misato stood behind Lt Hyuga, stealthily appearing to look over Asuka's psychograph data, but actually listening in on Ikari and __Fuyutsuki's hushed conversation. _

"_Ikari, you can't possibly… what will the committee say."_

"_Ah, but if we use the Lance, the only way to kill the Angel, they can't say a damn thing. The committee will have to…"_

_Misato's attention was drawn away from the quiet words to a shrill alarm, distinct from the ones already wailing. _

"_Status!" Misato shouted. _

"_Major, Unit 01 has activated," said Maya worriedly, "synch ratio climbing rapidly." _

_Misato face paled a few shades lighter as she yelled into the comm, "Shinji, what the hell are you doing?! You aren't authorized for combat."_

_There was no reply, to which Commander Ikari shouted, "Raise the LCL pressure to the maximum allowed!" _

_Maya Ibuki spoke out loudly, "But that could possible harm the pi…"_

_The Commander barked, "DO IT NOW!" cutting off the timid Lieutenant. _

_Maya typed furiously into her console, only to be greeted by beeps signifying a failure._

"_The command is being rejected, nothing I do is being received by Uni…"_

_The room went quiet as a low, rumbling roar could be heard from beneath them. Then the sound of crashing and metal twisting replaced the roaring. _

"_Get me a video feed of the cages!" Misato cried as the entire command shook. _

_A screen showing the overcast sky switched to a room filled with smoke. Technicians were strewn over the ground, only some of them moving. Smoke was blocking this camera, so the view was switched; but it was only static. Again the view switched again, and this time visible feed was available. The scaffolding that had been surrounding Unit 01 was shredded with the Eva missing; the restraints torn from the wall. _

"_Where is goddamned Unit 01, how can we not find an Evangelion." Shouted Misato. _

_Aoba answered. "I've just received a communication from the chief engineer of the cages. Unit 01 is at the elevators." The monitor immediately switched to a camera overlooking the elevator. Unit 01 was scrambling to climb the elevator, with little success. _

"_Major, order Rei to return to inside the Geofront. She must subdue Unit 01." Commander Ikari said. _

"_But what about Asuka and Unit 02? She's still being exposed to the Angel's attack."_

_Instead of reprimanding Misato, the Commander answered calmly, "Not only can we not risk Unit 01 escaping and being on the loose as well as being exposed to the Angel's attack; we certainly can't allow further damage to Headquarters. After Rei subdues Unit 01, she will then mount an attack with the Lance of Longinus. If she can do it quickly enough perhaps the Second Child can be saved. The pilot of Unit 01 is responsible for her fate."_

Shinji walked past a group of technicians, all of whom gave him look of fear mixed with hate. He shuttered as though the stares actually made him cold. He continued into the waiting entry plug, visible tremors emanating from his body as he actually climbed into it. He sat in the plug shaking as it was lowered into Eva Unit 01. The cold voice of Ritsuko Akagi spoke to him as the start up sequence initiated.

"Calm down Shinji! You need to keep your mind focused or the experiment will be a failure again."

"Sorry Dr Akagi."

Shinji tensed his entire body, stopping the shaking, but his mind was still free to wander.

_Shinji stood in a pitch black room. There was no light, no windows, nothing. He had woken up in a hospital bed, and immediately been taken to this room. No one had answered his questions about the angel, how it was defeated, and how Asuka was doing. _

"_Shinji Ikari!" A blinding spotlight lit up the boy still in his hospital gown. A towering circle of monoliths had surrounded Shinji. _

"_Shinji Ikari, you are here to explain the events that occurred during the attack of the 15__th__ Angel." Said the monolith labeled Seele 01 that was in front of him. _

_Shinji, still slightly blinded tried to shield his eyes to face the voice speaking to him. Immediately another voice spoke to him, this time from his left. _

"_Eva Unit 01 went berserk in NERV Headquarters. But before then it had activated. Did you activate the Eva?"_

_Shinji whipped around, trying to face his interrogator, said, "Uhh, sir… I'm not su…"_

_Another voice cut Shinji, "Answer the questions directly with a yes or a no. This committee cannot afford to waste time with the mumblings of a child."_

_The previous voice spoke up, "Did you or did you not activate Eva Unit 01, defying the orders of both Major Katsuragi and Commander Ikari?"_

_Shinji paused for a second, knowing the answer but not wanting to say it. Finally he answered, "Yes, yes I did." _

_A new voice arose, "Defying orders, that is mutiny, a very serious offense. Why did you commit this act?"_

"_Father had said that Asuka wasn't worth saving and I thought she was. But all I remember is activating Eva. After that I don't remember anything. I didn't mean for Unit 01 to go berserk."_

"_That is beside the point Third Child. Are you aware that Unit 00 had to be recalled from the fight to subdue the rampaging Unit 01?"_

_Shinji silently shook his head, not liking where this line of questions was going. _

"_And because of that delay, combat with and the destruction of the Angel was also delayed. Therefore the conclusion has been reached by this council as well as your commanding officers, that the berserker state of Unit 01 and the subsequent recall of Unit 00 is the reason why the pilot of Unit 02 is dead."_

_Time stood still for Shinji. The words stung his brain like a mental hornet. There was an initial sting, but letting it sit was making it much worse. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak. He barely realized, after a moment, that one of the monoliths was speaking._

"… _it is that reason that we find you solely responsible. Normally one would be punished if he were responsible for hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of damage as well as for the death of military personnel. However, seeing that due to the present circumstances, we are short an Evangelion pilot, it has been decided that you are to pilot Unit 01 in the defense of Tokyo-3 and Mankind. This is not an option for you; in exchange for the waiving of any fines and imprisonment, you are hereby obligated to pilot the Evangelion. Failure to do so will result in an indefinite prison sentence. You are dismissed!"_

"Shinji can you hear me," said the soft voice of Misato, "we're about to begin the tests"

Shinji issued a murmur to acknowledge the communication. As the start up sequence began, tears formed at his eyes and floated through the LCL up to the ceiling forming a puddle.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A/N: I've been sitting on this chapter for awhile, mostly out of laziness. But here it is, the fourth chapter. There is one more to go.


	5. Ronde du sabbat

Symphonie fantastique, Op

Symphonie fantastique, Op. 14: V. Ronde du sabbat

A/N: So another long period between updates. I'm sorry to anyone who was looking forward to this chapter. I've been busy, but not even with school. The whole reason I started writing fan fiction was because I had just started college and I didn't know anybody, and I was bored on Friday and Saturday nights. But in the past few months my social life has picked up dramatically, to the point where I barely have time to sit at my computer at night. This chapter was written over a very long period of time due to that. It didn't help that this was the hardest chapter of any story I've ever written. So I hope you forgive the delay, and I hope you enjoy as well.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Shinji was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. The boy was confused beyond belief. He couldn't put words to his surroundings, as if when he tried to focus on a spot it would become more distant; and as soon as he looked away, in his peripheral vision it would return; only to vanish when he looked back. Floating as if he weighed nothing, Shinji's stomach heaved as disorientation turned to nausea.

A voice spoke out of nowhere making him jump.

"This is your fault!"

Shinji spun around seeing nothing, although the source seemed to be coming from all directions.

"Your fault!"

That voice. One he hadn't heard for a while now. A shiver ran down Shinji's spine as she spoke again.

"I'm dead because of you!"

--

Shinji looked up. Misato was looking at him; her smile unusual for the situation. She had just escorted him through the invading hostile forces to the monstrosity he piloted. Being in the entry plug, he never associated happiness with his coffin that smelled of blood. Misato opened her mouth to speak, but words never came as deafening bang silenced the Major. The last sight Shinji witnessed before his entry plug closed with a hiss was the life in Misato's eyes fading away as she slumped to the ground.

LCL began to rise in the entry plug but Shinji barely noticed. It was all he could do from vomiting in his own lap. Instead he shook, uncontrollably as the LCL submerged the boy.

--

"I'm dead because of you."

"Asuka?" Shinji tentatively said.

"The idiot finally realizes who's talking to him," said the voice of Asuka in a cuttingly sarcastic tone, "and look at me when I'm talking to you!" Suddenly Shinji could tell where the ethereal voice was coming from. He turned slowly to see Asuka standing in a spotlight. She was wearing her plug suit and a face with such anger and hatred it made Shinji cower.

"Look at the mess you've made, this all your god damned fault!"

--

The Eva Series were tearing through NERV headquarters like it was nothing. The battered corpse of Eva Unit 00 was littered all over the Geo Front. The out dated dummy plug had been nothing compared to the Eva Series' cutting edge version. Shinji surveyed the scene from his recently launched Eva. The Eva Series all at once turned their heads towards Unit 01. They launched into the air and descended towards Shinji. Just as the white Evas were about to reach him; a great white figure rose from the ruins of NERV and engulfed everything.

--

"It's the end of the world and you did nothing to stop it," Asuka shouted sharply, "how pathetic. You just sat on the ground and waited to die. Misato had to drag you to your Eva, and because she did, she died. She died because of you Shinji. I died, she died, everyone died because of you Shinji!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Shut your pathetic mouth you coward! You don't even deserve to speak. You let it all happen. You just stood and watched you freak."

"Asuka I tried to help you, I didn't want you to die, please listen to me." Shinji said with tears in his eyes. "Please, don't say it."

"What, that you killed me. Your inadequacies killed me Shinji, it's that simple. You were a failure as an Eva pilot and apparently as a human being too."

Shinji was sobbing now, "Please stop"

"And just when I thought you couldn't get any more pathetic, stop crying you sniveling baby."

"Asuka, I'm sorry, I tried to save you, I really did. My Eva went berserk, I couldn't control it."

"Excuses Shinji, in the end you didn't save me, in the end you killed me; I'm beginning to think you let it happen on purpose. It would be like you to hold some secret grudge against me. I could see why such a disgusting excuse for a person would have contempt in his heart for me, the great Asuka Langley Soryu."

"I didn't want it to happen Asuka, we had just started to get along. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"Bah! Getting along, is that what you call it?" Asuka said derisively, "It was more like me taking pity on you; although why I thought you deserved pity is beyond me now."

"Don't say that Asuka, I loved…"

"Gag me with a spoon! I guess you want me to be all lovey dovey after all that's happened." Asuka's voice shifted to a sharp sarcastic tone, "Oh you're so sweet and caring and I **love** you **so** much. We should live forever together just you and me so we can have lots of hot sex, please!"

Asuka pretended to barf, then focused her attention back on Shinji.

"Don't even think about telling that you love me Shinji. If you had really felt that way you wouldn't have let me die. No, that relationship was nothing but a sham. I never loved you; I never really cared about you. Why would I care about you, because you're a coward, because you're a loser, because you're a pervert? You don't deserve anything that resembles love. You should be alone, by yourself forever to wallow in your terrible existence."

"No, please don't say that. Please stop. I can't take it," Shinji said starting with a whisper, growing more and more loudly, finally screaming at the top of his lungs. "Stop!"

"Yes, Asuka, please stop," Both Shinji and Asuka's heads whipped towards the new spotlight that appeared with that familiar voice.

--

Shinji couldn't believe it. A sortie was being launched inside NERV headquarters against a single person. It didn't make sense, Kaworu couldn't be an Angel.

"Shinji you have your orders, kill the fifth child"

He had just finished dispatching Unit 02, which was lying submerged in a sea of LCL. Shinji desperately stumbled his Eva through the orange liquid, Kaworu was already ahead of him, about to make contact with Adam. He burst through the solid titanium doors with a crash. In front of him was the gray headed boy floating in front of an Eva sized white figure crucified on a cross. Shinji willed his Eva's hand to grab him, so to stop the end of the world.

"Kaworu…" Shinji whispered. He looked at zoomed in face of his so called friend, who was smiling…

--

"Kaworu, is that really you?" Shinji asked, disbelief on his voice, even though he had been holding a conversation with a dead person just a moment ago.

"Shinji, I am not the sentient you knew as Kaworu. I am merely a facet of your consciousness."

"What are you talking about?" Shinji asked, this time with confusion.

"The destiny of Third Impact, as well as the entire world, will be in your hands. But as of now your mind is so distressed over past memories that it is trying to mend its troubled thoughts before moving on to other tasks."

"But why are you here, why," Shinji began to whisper at this point and gestured to Asuka, who was oddly quiet, "is she here."

"As I said before, the Asuka that is here berating you as well as myself are merely different components of your psyche. Asuka is obviously a hyper-critical aspect of yourself, while I am here to balance against her so to speak."

"_Shinji!_" Asuka was done listening apparently, "_Are you really going to listen to this guy? First of all, he's an Angel, this is obviously a trick. And second, he plays for the other team, if you know what I mean_."

Shinji turned towards Kaworu, who was shaking his head, "**Shinji, I can only deny what she says; ultimately you will have to decide who to believe. The tricky thing is, there might be truth in what we both say**."

"_Of course I'm telling the truth, the Angel is lying to you Shinji; I guess he's borrowing a page out of your book_."

"**Shinji, you are a good person. You put the lives of others over your own. Because of you humanity survived time and time again, and you have a chance to save it again; if you walk the correct path here**."

"_Hey, dumkoph! Remember that Shinji killed you along with everybody on the planet_."

"**Kaworu wanted to die, he made that clear; and the machinations of Shinji's father were meant to be, there was no stopping them. Shinji, you shouldn't blame yourself for the death of anyone."**

"_You're forgetting someone Angel, he killed me, the SEELE council even said so_."

Shinji watched as Kaworu sighed before speaking.

"**I knew **_**you**_** were going to make this difficult. Shinji, there may culpability on your part in the death of Asuka Langley Soryu. But there were extenuating circumstances. First, you couldn't have known your Eva would go berserk. The mere arbitrariness of Eva's uncontrollability meant you were taking a risk every time you powered Unit 01. Second, Asuka understood the dangers of piloting. She knew she was risking her life, gambling with fate on every sortie. So to say that she was expecting whole heartedly to come back every time is a lie. Finally Asuka's personality; she was never expecting you to come help her, even if she felt the way she did about you. In fact, the mere gesture before your Eva went berserk, most likely gave her some form of comfort before she passed So to say that you killed Asuka Langley Soryu is a gross hyperbole**."

"_What a load of bull, all of that was crap. The fact is that you killed me Shinji_."

"**No, you're wrong, and I trust Shinji agrees, isn't that right**."

Shinji nodded his head apprehensively, shooting a nervous glance in the direction of Asuka.

"_Of course, you Shinji, would side with an Angel; whatever you're pathetic either way. You used me, under the façade of a relationship, for your own selfish desires._"

"**Another statement with an ounce truth in it but drenched in lies. Shinji you might of found some satisfaction from your relationship with Asuka. But is it really selfish to derive pleasure from being with someone you care about? Can you indict an individual for showing another compassion and as a side effect be a happier person for it. I think not. No, the very fact that you reached out to Asuka, that you made an attempt to connect makes you not only a stronger person, but a better on at that. Humanity is a social species, and not reaching out to each other is wasting your species potential. The greatest works do not come from individuals, but from groups of people."**

"_That's all fine and philosophical, but it has nothing to do with Shinji. The very fact that you're here, Angel, shows that he's perverted in more ways than one."_

"**To be honest, the only reason I'm in the form of Kaworu Nagisa is because he was the last person to show Shinji kindness, and the purpose of myself is to ease Shinji from your attacks.**"

And in that instance Kaworu suddenly wasn't Kaworu, but was Rei Ayanami. In the same exact voice of Rei that Shinji remembered, the figure again spoke."

"**In fact I could be anyone, as long as Shinji doesn't find them abrasive."**

The former Kaworu, now Rei, changed again; this time Misato was in front of Shinji.

"**Asuka, really now quit being such a bitch, its not becoming of a lady**"

Misato then changed into Toji

"**Yeah, Crimson Demon, you wouldn't want the rest of the world to know what a bitch you are would you**."

Toji became Kaji.

"**Why you ever thought I would like you is pathetic. You're horrible Asuka.**"

Kaji then transformed into Asuka herself, although wearing her signature yellow dress instead of a plugsuit.

"**See, I can act like the people I impersonate too**."

The Asuka in the plugsuit was seething, literally vibrating with rage. She let loose a scream and lunged towards the Asuka in the yellow dress. The two collided in a flash of blinding white light that forced Shinji to shield his eyes for a second. When he lowered his arm there was one figure in front of him.

Again it was Asuka Langley Soryu, although now she was wearing her school uniform.

"Well that was weird," said the new Asuka, "I bet you weren't expecting that."

Shinji stared at this new apparition; he believed what Kaworu had said: that this was his mind resolving a conflict. But Shinji sensed that this new Asuka was more real than anything since the original.

"Asuka?"

"Shinji?"

"Asuka, I'm so sorry. Even though there were things that were out of my control, I still should have protected you. I should have done more, I should have kept my Eva under control."

"Oh shut up baka! Quit whining; what happened happened. There's no changing it. I don't blame you for what occurred. But at the same time I think it's pathetic to mope around because of what happened."

"Asuka…"

"No Shinji, be strong. You can't rely on others to ease the burden of life. Ultimately, it is you who is responsible for your own destiny."

Shinji blinked, "Asuka, I guess I understand that, but still I feel bad."

"Grief is a powerful emotion. It is completely normal for someone in your position to feel it. But whether or not you let the grief consume you is a test of true strength."

Shinji was confused slightly, hearing this from Asuka was strange. Her giving him worldly advice was so foreign that she suddenly seemed like a different person.

It was exactly at this point that Asuka began to fade away darkness consuming her as well as Shinji.

"Asuka, wait! Don't leave me."

"Shinji… Shinji… Shinji… Shinji! SHINJI!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: I originally was only going to do 5 chapters, but changed my mind, enjoy the Encore of Symphonie Fantastique.

Forgive any errors, I was in a rush to finish this as I had a sudden burst of inspiration right before I leave for a trip and won't have access to a computer.


	6. Encore

Symphonie fantastique, Op

Symphonie fantastique, Op. 14: VI. Encore

A/N: I suggest you re-read the first chapter again carefully or something that happens will seem like a _deux ex_ _machina_. Other than that, enjoy.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Shinji! Shinji! Misato, he still isn't waking up. Are you calling Dr. Akagi? Tell her I can barely feel a pulse. Shinji!"

Shinji's eyes felt like they were glued shut. His arms and legs felt as though they were tied down. He couldn't move a muscle. He couldn't even respond to the voice calling his name.

"Shinji, wake up! Shinji!"

Shinji felt a pressure against his chest, and moisture a few seconds later. The voice addressing him quieted to the point where he could barely hear it.

"Please Shinji, please wake up. I'm so sorry, I'll do anything but please wake up."

The only sounds Shinji could hear were the muffled voice of Misato in the other room and a near silent sob emanating from the pressure on his chest.

"Shinji, don't do this, please wake up. I swear I'll be nicer to you, just wake up."

The nearly paralyzed boy suddenly found the strength to lift his eyelids. He was in his room, lying on his bed. The only light was from the hallway door. That light revealed a mat of orange-red hair lying on his chest.

"Asuka?" Shinji barely whispered.

Asuka's head jerked up, to reveal puffy red eyes wide open.

"Oh Shinji!" Asuka threw her arms around him, embracing him in a tight hug. After a second, Asuka shuddered and launched herself off the boy.

"How dare you, you baka pervert dumphkoph." Asuka slapped Shinji across the face. "Don't ever do anything like that again!"

"What are you talking about? Asuka you're alive, this isn't a dream?"

"What the hell are you talking about, of course I'm alive. You're the one who almost died. You were foaming at the mouth and shaking."

Shinji was already having trouble remembering what had happened in what apparently was a dream.

"I was dreaming, and you were there." He paused, remembering that they had gone on a date.

"Disgusting, you were having one of **those** dreams!" Asuka turned and shouted into the other room, "Misato, Shinji just woke up."

"Asuka," Shinji said quietly, "Asuka I need to tell you something." Shinji voice fell to a whisper."

"What is it Baka, I can't hear you."

Just as Asuka leaned in towards Shinji, the boy vomited; resulting in his partially digested lunch ending up all over Asuka's hair. The last thing Shinji saw before he passed out again was a look of horror, disgust, and anger on Asuka's face.

--

"Misato, you don't seem to realize how close Shinji was to dying. A milligram more and he wouldn't be here today."

Shinji had woken up again, but kept his eyes closed. He heard the voice of Dr Akagi speaking in semi-hushed tone.

"So you're telling me the pharmacist gave him the wrong pills, and he overdosed following you're prescription."

Misato was now speaking, anger in her voice.

"Who's responsible, Ritsuko?"

"Calm down Misato, there's an official inquiry into the matter. Anyhow, Shinji's guardian is going to have to fill some paperwork, so you'd better follow me."

Shinji heard Misato muttering a few choice words as the pair walked out. He decided to open his eyes at this point. He was in a NERV hospital room, the blinding white light of the window nearly blinding him. He turned to see Asuka, sitting in a chair up against the wall.

"So you're finally awake, huh?"

Shinji nodded, "How long was I out?"

"Not even 24 hours. After you passed out again, the paramedics took you here. You stayed overnight and missed school, but I think you'll be released in time to cook dinner."

Shinji could barely remember his dream. The only concrete memory was that he and Asuka had gone on a date, and that they had been getting along. He sighed, realizing that nothing had changed and asked, "So what'd I miss?"

"Oh nothing much really. Sensei was his usual boring self. Your stooge friends were up to some mischief, but I think Hikari was on to them. The other boys were undressing me with their eyes, nothing unusual."

"Oh, okay." Shinji said unenthusiastically.

"Wait a minute, there was something. Yeah, in the class announcements. The schools having a dance."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A/N: That's it, Symphonie Fantastique. As its been pointed out, the song this story is based on is in fact Symphonie Fantastique. It's by a French Composer named Hector Berlioz written in the mid 1800's. Its one of my favorite songs, not only because it sounds great but because there's a story to it and its partly auto-biographical. Its got five movements (five chapters… see a pattern?) each representing a scene in a story. Look it up on wikipedia, its pretty damn interesting.


End file.
